One shots
by ThatOneKid24
Summary: A collection of small one-shot stories, based around Haruka/Michiru possibly with some Hotaru. High rating for future content.
1. Journal Entry

This is an entry in Haruka's journal directed at Michiru.. Just, kinda describes me at the moment..

Maybe I just can't fully understand what's happening. I know it's mostly my fault. I am the one who left after all. It was kind of a mutual decision. My racing was taking me across the country, your music kept you here. Perhaps it was only for six months, but maybe, just maybe after four years together we needed a break.

I never wanted the break between us, but you said you needed it. You said you needed time to miss me. Funny, you said you wanted time. What you really meant was you wanted someone new. Why couldn't you have just told me that? All you had to do was say there was someone else.

We hadn't even been apart for a week yet. It was barely a week before you became so venomously adamant that we were not together anymore. You said you couldn't bear to hear me say 'I love you' because it didn't feel right. But I still do. I still do love you.

I was so happy to have a week off. I came home to you. Just to see you. You seemed excited to see me, happy to be with me. Until the day before I left. You said you wanted to see her. The woman who replaced me in your heart. Despite the lies she had told you, you still wanted to see her. We had one last day together and you were out with her for five hours. Five hours Michi. You were only supposed to be gone for two. And here I am, sitting alone in our home for that long with a beautiful meal getting cold on the table before me.

You couldn't understand why I was so angry. A real knife plunged into my heart would have felt better than the sting of you physically longing for another person. I couldn't help it. I had to know, but why? Why Michi? Why did you kiss her? You could have said you didn't, but you would never lie to me. And knowing you did kiss her made it that much worse.

Yet, you told me you did still want me. How is that possible? How do you want two people? How can you kiss her and come home to be with me? I don't understand how your heart can embrace more than one person when mine only longs for you.

The long trip home was sullen. I feel a void where you used to fill me. But I'm still here. I'm still waiting for you to say "I need you Ruka. I love you." Will I hear your sweet voice say that again?

We talked every day. Some times for five minutes, some times for hours. I'd call just to say hey and ask how your day was going. You'd call just to chat or tell me something funny. It seemed as if we were getting closer again. And then you said it. You told me you loved me again. I was so relieved. And I repeated it back. You said you were glad. I thought my heart would burst I was so happy that you wanted me back.

But you didn't, did you? It was just comfortable for you to say it. With me, it's only comfort you get. But I never thought you would do this to me. I never thought you would invite her into our home to stay while I was gone.

You asked me not to be angry before you told me. How could I be angry? I feel so numb now. I try and hold the tears back but I can't. I just can't anymore. My hands tremble and my body shakes as pain overcomes me. But I'm not angry at you, Michi. I'm disappointed. I'm so very disappointed in you. And now I'm numb.

All I wanted was your love, my Michiru. It's all I could ask for. Now I see where I stand in your life. I'm on the ground. Broken, trampled, dirt. Why couldn't you just love me back?


	2. Grocery Shopping

Ah, the joys of working in the grocery department

Ah, the joys of working in the grocery department. Just a little something I came up with while at work…

The smoke billowed from the oven, filling the kitchen in a black cloud. Hotaru coughed a little before laughing uncontrollably at the sight of Haruka trying to put out the flaming chicken she had just pulled from the oven.

The blonde finally managed to hose the burning bird down with the sink sprayer and sighed. "This is why your mother cooks." She ran a hand through her blonde locks, streaking them slightly with black soot from the burnt skin. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said it was Cajun style and supposed to be burnt?" The young girl shook her head, still in a fit of giggles.

Haruka opened the door to the refrigerator, scanning the insides. No food. Frowning, she closed it and opened the pantry. Still no food. Haruka turned to Hotaru, shrugging her shoulders, "I guess we should go to the store and get a couple things."

Hotaru jumped off the stool she was sitting on and ran up to her room to grab her purse. A minute later she ran down the stairs and jumped into Haruka's arms. "Haruka-papa, I have 5. Can I buy some candy?"

The blonde nodded. "I suppose, but don't tell your Michiru-mama that I let you eat junk food.

Twenty minutes later the yellow corvette pulled into the parking space in front of the local supermarket. Haruka exited the car and went to the other side, unbuckling Hotaru and helping her out of the car.

The two walked in the building, grabbing a cart as they entered. Hotaru quickly jumped in between Haruka's arms as she pushed, riding with her feet on the bottom bar.

"So, what would you like to eat?" the blonde asked the little purple haired girl.

A look of very serious concentration crossed the young girl's face. "Cereal. I want cereal."

"Alright then, cereal it is." Haruka nodded, heading towards the back of the store. Within minutes, they arrived in the cereal aisle.

Hotaru wiggled out from between Haruka's arms and walked down it, carefully looking from side to side. "I want Trix. Wait, no, I want Cocoa Puffs." She picked up the brown box, holding it up for Haruka to inspect. The blonde shrugged and set it in the cart. "Wait! I want Froot Loops. Or…" the child bit her lower lip slightly, "Maybe I should get Lucky Charms. What do you like Haruka-papa?"

Haruka grinned, grabbing a box of Cap'n Crunch. "I happen to like this one." She set it in the cart, along with a box Froot Loops, Trix, and Lucky Charms.

The pair was about to exit the aisle when the row of fruit snacks caught Hotaru's gaze. Hey violet eyes got big, mouth dropping open slightly. "Haruka-papa! Pleeeeeease?" she said, pointing at the rows and rows of character shaped snacks.

Haruka sighed, nodding her head. She didn't think it could be harder to pick out than the cereal was. She was in for a very rude awakening.

Ten minutes later, Hotaru was still stressing over which shape she wanted. Haruka was about at her limit, hanging on the basket. "Hotaru, just pick some."

The little girl grabbed the Princess ones, looked up with uncertain eyes, and set them in the basket. Haruka's heart melted, and soon Nemo, Batman, Scooby Doo, and Spiderman (for Haruka) were also in the cart.

After spending another hour aimlessly walking through the aisles, picking up ramen, some cans of soup, and thirteen boxes of macaroni and cheese, the two called it quits and headed to the check out.

Hotaru grabbed two kinds of candy bars and paid first, happily pulling her five dollars from her purse and gladly accepting her change back.

Haruka loaded the belt with all their groceries. The cashier scanned, scanned, and scanned some more before finally hitting the total key.

"A hundred bucks? Hotaru, this is why your mother does the shopping." Haruka said, shaking her head and sliding her card.

Hotaru giggled at her, eating one of her candy bars.

Two candy bars and twenty minutes later, the car pulled into the garage. Haruka unloaded the car and set all the bags on the counter. She got two bowls and two spoons out of the cabinet and drawer. "Okay Hotaru, which cereal do you want?"

"I want Lucky Charms first." Hotaru squealed.

"Then Lucky Charms it is." The blonde poured the cereal into a bowl and opened the fridge. After several seconds, she closed the door.

Hotaru looked over at her. "What's wrong Haruka-papa?"

Haruka took a deep breath and shook her head. "We have no milk."


End file.
